flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Ablative Energy Weapons
Originally developed by Liveth in early 2017 prior to Operation Downfall, the first of the Ablative Energy Weapons was manufactured with the intent of developing a weapon of mass destruction that instead of completely destroying a man-made environment it would eradicate the biological refuse that inhabited that area, allowing its use inside of city centres - if necessary. Deployment and Application Ablative Energy Weapons, specifically the AEES was intended to be used during Operation: Dethrone as an active and passive measure to prevent numerous things, mainly; the reorganization of the Esoterics, the reorganization of other insurgent groups, and any possible re-population of the PC45 Quarry and the surrounding District 6. In totality, the existence of any sort of refuse or anti-civil activity within the city. Initially Ablative Energy Weapons had a few different ways of being deployed, typically launched from a specialized mortar platform or in certain situations with modifications able to be launched from a standardized parasitic launch capsule, however, this was quickly found to lessen the effectiveness of the weapon far below typical standards. The AEES' effectiveness in a given environment is unique in that within a certain radius to the centre, the hyper cooling qualities of iDnEE would nearly outright kill biological lifeforms whilst the intended function of the widespread discharge of energized particles allowed it to operate dangerously in urban and rural environments. Mechanism of Action Infinite Dominion Exotic Energy and the way that it’s filtered and expelled through the AEES via means of a series of interweaving charged canals causes the energy to travel extremely quickly through said canals; then collide causing massive disruptions to the energy structure, which then in turn causes the particles to separate from its original host of exotic energy and be dispersed outwards in a massive radii. As a result, this creates immense hyper-cooling and disintegration that within one hundred meters is decisively fatal. These particles are extremely dangerous, unstable and by default extremely toxic to organisms. In testing, a particle burst over various periods of time on re-animated human tissues, which have been grouped into two categories; deterministic effects and stochastic effects in which the main difference lies with deterministic effects is that it relates to harmful tissue cytoskeletal reactions, whereas stochastic effects are the long-term cellular mutations and hereditary effects. Toxicity Most notably, acute exposure; (which can be described as within twenty-five to sixty seconds) to the weapon results in major cell death and apoptosis due to cell malfunction, which was noted to be due to the exotic energies effects on the cells cytoskeletal structure. Immense disruptions to the pre-existing cells structure but also arresting the development of new cells during mitosis, trapping growing cells inside prometaphase by destroying microtubules which then forces apoptosis. However, prior to cell death persons caught in the radii of effect will feel intense weakness, dizziness, malaise and cold any other side effects are unknown. Chronic Exposure; (described as longer than two minutes) introduces a new mode of action to the now dying tissues, triggered by the energies constant radiological decay; the complete dissolution of matter, rather similar to the effects of the Pulse Accelerated Coil Rifle Underslung Abrasion Orb launcher. First Usage & Discoveries The AEES variant of AEW's was first deployed on April 25, 2024, during a battle with a subterranean species dubbed "The Sprawl." The weapon itself was deployed against the largest of said creatures, coming in at a few stories tall. The effectiveness of the weapon was reduced by removal of half of the load as per the request of Aljashe, as it was long noted that the weapon had a particularly high chance of poisoning the area around it for decades if not centuries. The concept of sterilization of land affected by the weapons is being investigated, specifically through the controlled usage of Light Energy. Countermeasures against the weapon were created by none other than it's creator, making it possible for the Terra Concord Valkyr to equip specialized suits lined with Light Energy: allowing them somewhere around five minutes of usage in the active radius of an AEES should the need arise. Variants Category:Technology